Daddy and Daughter Moments
by 1summersday
Summary: "I figure when you have a kid you're making a promise and I don't break my promises, that's the real difference between you and me" Moments between Jackson & Harriet because he chose to stay & keep his promises
1. Bad Dreams

_Piece by piece I fell far from the tree_

_I will never leave her like you left me_

_And she will never have to wonder her worth_

_Because unlike you I'm going to put her first _

"**I figure when you have a kid you're making a promise and I don't break my promises, that's the real difference between you and me"**

**Bad Dream:**

Jackson is groggily awoken by the sounds of crying, turning over to look at at his clock. 2:07am.

"I'm coming Hattie, just a second" Jackson calls as he sits up in bed swinging his legs over the side and wiping his eyes to help him become more alert.

He stands up and walks over to the chair in the corner of his room throwing on his black tank top and blue plaid pajama pants before heading down the hall to Harriet's room. The hall light is already dimly lighting the hallway and Harriet's bedroom door is ajar to let some of the light into her room. Jackson slowly pushes the door open further, revealing his daughter sitting up in her pink and white toddler bed, clutching her stuffed bunny "Flopsy" that April had given her, while she's hiccuping sobs, tears running down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, what's going on?" he asks as he walks into her room and sits himself on the end of her bed facing her.

Between sobs Harriet manages to squeak out "I had a bad dream, and I thought it was real"

Jackson reaches out to sooth Harriet, gently rubbing her leg.

"You're ok now Hattie, it wasn't real, you're safe in the house with daddy and I promise nothing bad is going to happen with me around. Do you want to talk about it?"

Harriet shakes her head no and Jackson gets up from the bed and goes to the night table opening the single drawer and pulling out a nightlight.

"Well this could be problem number one." Jackson states "When mommy dropped you off today we unpacked your bag and forgot to plug this in tonight, so let's start there." Jackson says as he takes the daisy shaped night light and plugs it into the wall watching as more soft light helps to slightly illuminate Harriet's room. "Feeling any better sweetheart?" Jackson asks as he looks over at his daughter who is wiping her tears.

"Ya, a little but I'm scared it'll happen again if I go back to sleep" she explains.

Jackson walk over to her bed. "Lay down Hattie,I promise nothing is going to happen. Especially now that the nightlight you and mommy bought to help with your bad dreams is plugged in." he says as Hattie lies back in her bed and Jackson places a kiss on her forehead.

He walks around the bed taking _Same Differences by Calida Rawles_ off the bookshelf and getting into the bed beside Harriet. She snuggles up to Jackson resting her head on his chest as he starts to read her the story, using one hand to hold the book and the other running through her hair in soothing motions as she begins to give into sleep feeling safe wrapped in the comfort of her covers and the love of her dad.


	2. Tonsillectomy

Jackson sits in his daughter's hospital room waiting for April to return from the car with Flopsy, as she had forgotten to grab the stuffed bunny when they came in this morning. He looks over to his daughter in the hospital bed and up to the clock on the wall, not long now until Karev would be in. Jackson gets up from his seat and grabs the hair net from the table by Harriet's bed walking over to help her put it on. "How are you doing bug?" he asks "not long now until Uncle Alex comes to get you."

Harriet looks up from the ipad she's been playing games on. "How long dad?" she asks hesitantly. She's been so preoccupied with her games she didn't even notice the time go by.

"Probably in the next 10 minutes or so." Jackson responds as he sits on the bed in front of her, moving the ipad out of the way and slipping the hair net onto Harriet's head.

"I didn't think it was so soon." she answers honestly "Dad….I'm really scared. I love Uncle Alex but I've never had surgery before and I'm scared and...and...you're a throat doctor can't you just do it. Please?" Harriet finishes in a rushed whisper.

"Hattie, there's no need to be scared, I promise. Daddies cant operate on their daughters plus Uncle Alex is really good at his job and I trust him more than I trust myself to do this. I am a throat doctor but I haven't done a tonsillectomy in awhile and Uncle Alex has to do them lots, and he works especially with kids so he's a pro at this!" Jackson tries to reassure her as April walks in with Flopsy in hand.

"How are we doing in here?" April asks as she comes over handing Harriet her bunny and standing behind Jackson resting her hand on his shoulders.

"Hattie's nervous, I'm just explaining about why I can't do her surgery and why Alex is a better choice any way." Jackson explains.

"Oh bug, you'll be fine, it's really quick, just like taking a nap and before you know it you'll be back with daddy and I. Plus we got all your favourite popsicles for after remember." April tries to help calm her daughter's nerves.

April walks to the other side of the bed and snuggles in beside her daughter, Harriet resting her head on April's shoulder when they all hear a knock on the door and turn to see Alex standing in the doorway. "We're all set Hattie, you ready to go?" Alex asks Harriet as he takes a step into the room

Harriet just looks at her dad with pleading puppy dogs eyes.

Jackson sighs softly because he knows his daughter has him wrapped around her finger. "Give me a second I have an idea." he says as he squeezes Harriet's foot before getting up and walking over to Karev. After talking with him for a minute and explaining the situation Alex and Jackson agree on a plan that will hopefully alleviate some of Harriet's anxiety.

"Alright bug, Uncle Alex has agreed that I can come down with you until you're asleep but then we have to let him work his magic. Sound like a plan?"

"Ya, ok." Harriet agrees quietly nodding, Alex giving her a wink as he comes over to get her ready to move.

April gets up cupping Harriet's face in her hands "See you soon bug, I love you so so much." she says as she kisses the top of Harriet's head.

Jackson moves to the other side of the bed grabbing Harriet's hand in one hand and helping Alex to push the bed with the other. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria." he says to April as they start to walk out of the room and down the hall.

Harriet looks over to Jackson as they get close to the OR. "Thanks daddy, I'm not as scared now, I love you." she says

"You know I'll always be there for you bug. Thanks for being so brave, I know this is scary but it'll be over before you know it. I love you too."

Alex stops to scrub in as Jackson puts on the sterile attire needed to enter the OR and pushes the bed with Harriet on it inside.

Jackson put the breaks on the gurney and picks up Harriet causing her to cling to his neck and burry her face in his shoulder. "You're ok, sweetpea" he whispers to her while rubbing her back gently in circles, walking towards the table in the middle of the room. Setting Harriet down on the table he explains "Hey this is actually pretty cool, getting to see the place that's like daddy's second office in the hospital."

Alex walks in and helps Bokhee to attach the monitors needed while Jackson takes the anesthesia mask from the anesthesiologist.

Seeing the fear still lingering on his daughter's face, Jackson shows Harriet the mask "this is how you're going to take a nap sweetpea. I'm going to put it over your nose and mouth and you just takes some deep breaths and before you know it you'll wake up and mommy and I will be there."

"Okay…" Harriet says in a small voice clutching her bunny to her chest.

Alex grabs Harriet's hand in his and Jackson puts the mask on her using one hand to hold it on and using his thumb on the other to stroke Harriet's forehead in gentle reassurance. "I'm so proud of you bug, sleep tight, I love you." Jackson whispers as he watches his daughter drift off to sleep. Teary eyed, Jackson quickly moves out of the way taking Flopsy with him and heading out to meet April in the cafeteria.


	3. Dance Recital

"Harriet hold still, I'm almost done" Jackson pleads as he finishes putting her hair into a tight bun on the top of her head and adds the baby pink scrunchie around it. "Alright go get your tutu and meet me downstairs, mama is coming straight from work so she'll meet us there" he tells Harriet as he heads out of the bathroom and to his bedroom. Dressed in his dark wash jeans, black Jordans, grey long sleeve and chunky slate grey cardigan he grabs his suit bag out of his closet and heads downstairs.

Harriet is standing by the door in her pale pink bodysuit with her pink tutu and off white ballet shoes in hand. Jackson helps her to put the tutu and her coat on and then slips her ballet shoes on her feet. "Alright, let's get going, we don't want to be late." he says grabbing the keys off the table and ushering Harriet out to the car.

When they arrive at the auditorium Jackson helps Harriet inside and backstage where he hangs up his suit and helps Harriet get ready

"Alright bug, you're all set, let's go find your class so I can go sit with mama and watch." Jackson says as he takes Harriet's hand and leads her to where her dance group and instructor are. "Are you excited?" he asks "You've been practicing so hard!"

"Ya, I can't wait for you and mama to see!" Harriet exclaims excitedly

"Me too! Break a leg sweetpea, see you soon!" he says with a wink as he exists the backstage area and heads to the lobby to find April.

When Jackson heads into the lobby he searches through the sea of family and friends of the dancers from the studio until he sees the recognizable bright red hair of April.

"April! Over here!" he calls to her as she hears him and starts heading his way.

"Hey Jackson. I'm so glad I made it on time, the ER has been a mess today." she exclaims as she drapes her red Gap coat over her arm to reveal a chunky knit cream sweater and dark burgundy jeans.

"No worries, Hattie is so excited and will be so happy you've made it, let's go find our seats." he says as he grabs a program from an usher and he and April head in to find their seats. As they flip through the program they realize that Harriet's class is the 4th out of 5 classes to go and they're doing three numbers.

As the lights dim and the music for the first group starts Jackson gets comfortable while April gets her camera ready to record when Harriet's group is up. Just as the third group is finishing up Jackson spots Harriet peeking out from the curtains and waving at her parents. He and April give her a wave and thumbs up as she heads to go on stage.

The first song starts up and they both watch proudly as their daughter prances across the stage and dances her little heart out, full of joy and confidence. If there's one thing their daughter is not, it is shy. She loves to perform in front of an audience that's for sure. As the second number is part way through Jackson gets up from his seat and starts to move towards the aisle.

"Hey, where are you going? You're going to miss the rest of her dancing!" April whispers turning from recording their daughter with proud misty eyes

"Don't worry April, I'll be back." Jackson says simply as he slips out of the aisle.

April frustrated with him tries not to focus on whatever he thinks is more important in this moment and goes back to watching their daughter. The girls all scamper off stage as the music for their second song ends and the lights go dark. After a few seconds the lights come back up and the music for their last number starts to play.

April can't believe her eyes as she sees all the dads in dress clothes and girls in Harriet's class come onto the stage. She soon sees Jackson in a full black suit and tie carrying their little girl in her dance costume out on stage dancing like they're in the ballroom together. April watches with misty eyes as her beautiful daughter and the wonderful father of her baby girl dance around the stage as if nobody's watching.

"Alright ready? Now we're going to spin!" Jackson says as he places Harriet down so she's standing on the floor and starts spinning her in a circle. Harriet giggles and dances along with her dad loving every moment. She steps on to his feet as he holds on to her hands and moves them both around the stage, somewhat gracefully. As the music starts to slow the dads pick up their daughters and hold them like they are doing a waltz, gliding to the front of the stage and making a line. At the end of the number they all place their daughters down beside them as the girls curtsy and encourage their dads to do the same.

"Come on daddy, you just cross your legs, put your arms to the side and bend, like this. See! Try it!" Harriet exclaims giggling as she watches Jackson attempt the curtsy.

After the curtsy has been attempted Jackson scoops up his daughter in his arms tickling her belly as he spins around and walks off stage with her cackling in his arms.

Once backstage Jackson helps Harriet to collect her things "Daddy! That was so much fun! Thanks for dancing with me!" she squeals wrapping her arms around his neck.

Returning her hug Jackson exclaims "I had so much fun bug, thanks for being such a great dancer partner! Are you ready to go, Mama and I were thinking we could go for waffles to celebrate?"

"Waffles not on a church day? That's the best!" Harriet screams in excitement as she skips to find her mom in the lobby.

As Jackson follows behind her, a proud dad grin plastered on his face he thinks about the fact that in any other circumstance he would not be caught dancing in front of a large group of people. However for his daughter if that what it means to be involved in her life and in the things that bring her joy then he'd have it no other way.


	4. Daddy, Daughter Date

Jackson was feeling bad as he hadn't been able to see Harriet in over a week due to his work schedule. Throughout the week he had come up with a plan to spend some time with Harriet on his day off. He had chatted with April and she was super supportive and helped him to put everything into place. On normal circumstances Jackson tried not to over spoil his daughter and to teach her about money even though she was young but every so often he'd give her something special.

After he finished work for the day and he had headed home to refresh and get ready. Once he had napped, showered and got dressed in his best black suit and white dress shirt he called April to let her know he'd be over shortly. He then called Roger his mother's limo driver who came to pick him up in the black lincoln limousine and take him to April's. On the ride over Jackson made sure everything was how he wanted it to be and he was surprised by the slight butterflies he felt when Roger let him know they had arrived.

Jackson had got out of the limo and adjusted his suit before he headed up the driveway and knocked on the door.

"Hey Jackson, nice suit, come on in." April said as she moved out of the way to let him in the lobby. "Hey bug? Your dad's here!" April called down the hallway. A few moments later Harriet came down the hall dressed in a light purple floral dress with white tights and black mary jane shoes holding a little plastic flower purse.

"Hi daddy! I've missed you. You look so fancy! " squealed Harriet

"Hi Hattie, I've missed you too! I had to dress up to take my sweetest girl on our date. Are you ready to go?" he asked as he scooped her into his arms. "Say bye to mama!" Jackson instructed as he leaned Harriet in to kiss April goodbye.

"Bye mama! See you tomorrow for God and waffles!" she said

"Haha sounds good bug, have a great time with daddy. I love you!" April said through laughter.

Jackson leaned down to grab Harriet's overnight bag with his free hand before he headed out, bag and baby girl in hand "See you at church in the morning April."

Roger had taken the bag from Jackson and put it in the trunk while Jackson buckled Harriet in her car seat and got in beside her.

"Daaaddy! This is so big and fancy!" Harriet exclaimed as she clapped in excitement.

"Grandma let me use her special car for our special day. Cool huh!" Jackson answered. "Want to see something even cooler?" he asked as he leaned forward to the ice bucket and pulled out the sparkling apple juice and plastic champagne flutes he had stored in the car earlier.

"Bubbles in princess cups!" Harriet said as Jackson handed her a glass and they cheersed.

A few minutes later they had arrived at their destination and Jackson helped Harriet out of the car.

"A giant cupcake! Are we eating cupcakes?" Harriet asked with glea.

They had arrived at Cupcake Royale, a bakeshop in Seattle that happened to be owned by Jackson's good friend from university. "We're going to decorate and eat them!" Jackson explained, leading Harriet inside and to the back room his friend had insisted they use. It was decorated with giant cupcake balloons and there were letter balloons spelling "Welcome Harriet". Inside the glass room was a marble rectangle table with lots of cupcakes in different flavours, a rainbow of different icings and every topping you could imagine along with two chairs for Harriet and Jackson to use. On each seat there were an apron with the cupcake logo, one adorned with an H and one with a J and two chef hats. Jackson helped Harriet to put them on and then followed suit before he led her to the sink in the corner of the room to wash their hands before they started decorating. "Watch dad!" Harriet exclaimed as she pumped out some soap and rubbed it all the way up to her elbows "I'm scrubbing in, just like you and mama do at work!" she giggled.

"That you are bug! Who taught you that?" Jackson asked with a laugh while washing his own hands and helping Harriet to finish hers. "Aunt Arizona came into the daycare the other day and showed all of us! It was so fun." she explained.

"Let's get decorating." Jackson suggested as he and Harriet headed back over to their table and got comfortable in their seats. "What flavour of cupcake do you want to decorate first?" Jackson asked

"Chocolate please." Harriet declared as Jackson grabbed a chocolate one for her and funfetti for him.

About an hour later with a dozen cupcakes decorated in multi colours and sprinkles galore and both Jackson and Harriet covered in a significant amount of icing from the icing fight that ensued, it was time to pack up the cupcakes into two white boxes tied with mint green ribbon and continue their adventure.

"Alright Hattie, back to the car we go." Jackson said as he grabbed their cupcakes in one hand and his daughter's hand in the other.

A few minutes later Jackson rolled down the window to reveal they were at the McDonalds drive through.

"Cupcakes and a happy meal? Best day ever!" Harriet said as Jackson ordered her a mcnuggets happy meal with apple slices and milk and a big mac meal for himself.

After they grabbed their dinner Roger took Jackson and Harriet back to Jackson's house.

Once they were home Jackson and Harriet finished their dinner and Harriet in the process had managed to get sticky bbq sauce all over herself. "Bug, I think we need to get you into a bath" Jackson chuckled as he lifted her out of her highchair.

Since it was a special day Jackson grabbed the bubble bath as he took Harriet up to the bathroom. He took her into his bathroom because his ensuite had the bathtub with the jets.

About half an hour later with Harriet all cleaned up and Jackson significantly soaked from the splashing that ensued Jackson got Harriet changed into her pajamas and they both went downstairs into the den with the tv. Jackson let Harriet head in on her own while he gathered up supplies for their next activity.

Harriet got super excited as her dad brought in a giant pile of blankets and pillows.

"Anyone want to build a fort to watch Moana in?" he asked as Harriet ran over to him, grabbed at the blankets and started to string them along the furniture already in front of the tv.

Jackson helped Harriet to arrange the blankets into the perfect fort before he blew up the queen size air mattress and placed it inside with a copious amount of pillows and duvets. He gave Harriet her own personal size of natural popcorn and a sippy cup of water and for himself he made a full bag of popcorn and a glass of Coke.

As they had settled in to watch the movie Harriet turned to Jackson "Daddy this was the best day ever! I can't wait to give mama some cupcakes tomorrow and tell her all about it and show her my very own chef's hat. Thank you!"

"You're welcome bug! We all deserve a special day now and again" Jackson replied.

"Ya I really missed you the last few days but mama reminded me that when you or her aren't with me it's because your helping other people and maybe even other mama and daddy's little girls and that's pretty awesome. So even though I miss you, that's ok because it's only for a little."

"That's right bug, mama and daddy have to be away sometimes to help other people but it's only for a short amount of time, and that whole time we're thinking about seeing you. I cant believe what a big girl you're becoming, so grown up of you to understand. I love you so much and no matter how long I'm away I'll always come back sweetpea, that's a promise."


	5. Easter: Church and Chocolates

"Good morning sweetpea." Jackson announces as he pushes open Harriet's bedroom door and walks over to her window pulling up the blinds. "Time to get up and ready, we have to meet mommy at church in a little bit." Jackson explains. He sits on the side of Harriet's bed pushing her curls away from her face, as she rubs her eyes.

"Morning daddy." she says reaching her arms around his neck and allowing him to sit her up from under her covers. "It's Easter!" she exclaims suddenly realizing what day it is.

"It sure is." Jackson chuckles as he heads to the closest to pick out Harriet's outfit for church.

"I want the yellow dress today dad! Mama will love it." she says.

"Sounds good to me." Jackson says as he takes the yellow short sleeve dress covered in white daisies out of Harriet's closet along with white frilly socks, pale pink scalloped mary janes and a pale pink cardigan. Jackson helps Harriet get dressed and combs out her hair before they both head downstairs into the kitchen. Jackson had set Harriet's Easter basket in the solarium and had hidden brightly coloured plastic eggs throughout the backyard so he and April could participate in those traditions together, with Harriet once they returned from church.

"Fruit salad ok for breakfast?" he asks Harriet as she climbs up into her booster seat.

"Yes please!" she exclaims as Jackson brings that along with a cup of water over to her and a bowl of oatmeal for himself. After a quick breakfast, they both get cleaned up and head out the door to meet April at church.

"Hi Mama!" Harriet exclaims as soon as she sees April come up to the car in the parking lot.

"Hi baby girl! You look so grown up in your dress." she says as she unbuckles Harriet from her car seat and puts her on her hip.

"Thanks! I picked it out and Daddy helped. I wanted yellow for Easter!" she explains.

"Hi Jackson." April says setting Harriet down and holding one of her hands while hugging Jackson with the other.

"Hey Babe. You look incredible for just finishing a 12 hour shift." he exclaims returning her hug and taking in April's mint top and floral skirt with her hair tied in a perfectly done messy updo.

"You have to say that because you love me but I appreciate it because it was a real long shift. Just happy to be done and get to spend Easter with my family." she says as Jackson grabs Harriet's other hand and the three of them head into church together; Harriet gleefully skipping between her parents as they hold on tight to her hands.

When church is over Harriet excitedly asks her parents "Is it time for waffles now?"

April giggles at her daughter's enthusiasm for food "You're so much like your daddy sometimes bug. I think we're going to head home and see what the Easter Bunny brought you but then we're going to have chicken and waffles for lunch at home together. Sound good to you?" she asks her daughter

"Yes!" Harriet exclaims.

"I'll go grab the chicken and waffles and meet you two at home." April says giving Jackson a kiss and heading to her car.

Once the three of them get home, Jackson plates the food and brings it into the solarium where April and Harriet have started admiring what Harriet got in her basket. "Someone got spoiled!" Jackson says. He sets the food down and ruffles his daughter's hair before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Look dad! I got a Queen of Africa book and doll and some new jammies with bunnies on them and also a new soccer ball!" she squeals with excitement.

"The Easter bunny knows just what you like!" Jackson says giving his wife a wink. "We don't have any dessert though so I think it's time you hunt for the eggs I saw in the backyard earlier today." Jackson suggests as he opens the solarium doors and moves the food out onto the patio where he and April can sit and watch their daughter on her egg hunt.

"That's a great idea! Let's go bug!" April says as she and Harriet grab her basket and start running through the backyard gathering all the Easter eggs they can find. After a few minutes they sit down in the grass and Harriet starts to giggle as she and April try to hide the fact their digging into the chocolates in the eggs without Jackson.

"Hey munchkins, I see you over there!" he exclaims as he heads out to the spot they're seated. He scoops Harriet up into his arms tickling her belly. "You think you could eat all the chocolate without me?, huh….huh...ya I don't think so" he continues to tease as he spins her around.

"Mama, help!" Harriet squeals with glee.

April gets up from her spot and grabs Harriet from Jackson exclaiming "Run Harriet, get more eggs before daddy finds them!" as she runs after her daughter.

Jackson soon catches up with April standing behind her and wraps his hands around her waist pulling her into a bear hug. Both of them laughing and watching their daughter sprint around the yard trying to hold as many as eggs as she can in her tiny hands, basket abandoned from when the tickle fight ensued.

"Who knew all those years ago when I said I'd go to church with you, it would lead us here." Jackson whispers to his wife.

"I did." she says matter a factly as they both go to their daughter and envelope her in hug. All three of them collapsing in the soft green grass surrounded by the smell of waffles, half eaten chocolate eggs and each other.


	6. Nature and Nurture

"Alright baby have a good time with daddy this weekend!' April says as she finishes doing up Harriet's coat.

"Mama why can't you come too?" Harriet asks.

"I have to work this weekend bug, but you and daddy are going to have so much fun on your first camping trip!" April explains.

"Ready to go Hattie?" Jackson asks coming in from loading up the vehicle.

"Ready daddy!" Harriet says picking up her child size purple backpack and running towards the vehicle.

"Eat a s'more or two for me this weekend" April says giving Jackson a kiss.

"Will do! Next time we'll make it a husband and wife trip." Jackson promises with a wink as he turns to buckle Harriet in her car seat.

Awhile later Jackson and Harriet arrive at North Cascades National Park.

"Whoa dad look at all this nature!" Harriet exclaims as Jackson helps her out of her car seat.

"Pretty awesome eh" Jackson says with a laugh.

Harriet starts to look around the campsite while Jackson unloads the camping stuff.

"Daddy there's so much space! And a picnic table and a campfire pit! Can we please have a campfire?" Harriet finishes excitedly.

"Of course we're going to have a campfire, mama told me we have to have s'mores for her!" Jackson says with a laugh. "First we need to fill up some of this space with a tent so we have somewhere to sleep. Want to help me put it up?" Jackson asks.

"Yes!" Harriet shouts excitedly and walks over to where Jackson is starting to set up the tent.

Luckily Jackson brought along a pop up tent and not his normal camping tent for this trip as he knew most of the work would have to be done single handedly. Harriet helps him by holding the pegs while he puts them into place. Once the tent is setup Jackson gets the two blow up mattresses out and Harriet begins unfolding the sleeping bags on top of them before making sure her stuffed ladybug and Flopsy the stuffed bunny are set just right on her mattress.

"Looks great Hattie!" I think we're ready to go exploring, what do you say?"

"Yay! Let's go biking." Harriet suggests

Jackson grabs his bike with the attachment for Harriet on the back and helps her in. He also makes sure to pack some snacks and their swimming stuff for later.

"Off to explore we go." he says as he sets off on the trail down to the water.

When they reach the water, Jackson and Harriet change quickly in the bathrooms by the water and Harriet in her frilly pink bathing suit excitedly grabs Jackson's hands and leads him into the water.

"Whoa it's cold dad!" Harriet exclaims after dipping her toes in.

"That's what happens when you only have the sun as a heater. We're spoiled with the heated water in our pool at home aren't we. You just have to get used to it. Come on I'll help you." Jackson says scooping his daughter into his arms and wading out to where it's slightly deeper. Crouching down he dips Harriet into the water up to her waist before pulling her out and dipping her back in again, fits of giggles erupting from his daughter.

After Harriet gets used to the water they spend the rest of the day swimming and building with rocks on the beach. When the sun starts to move in the sky Jackson decides it's time to pack up and head back to their campsite with the promise to his daughter who has become a mermaid in the course of an afternoon that they'd come back some other time to continuing swimming.

Back at the campsite after both he and Harriet are dried off and cozy in their sweats Jackson gets out all the components for their dinner "We're going to make pita pizzas for dinner! I made these with mama when I took her camping for the first time and she loved them." Jackson tells Harriet. "First you have to help daddy put what you want on your pita, and then we're going to cook it over the fire!"

"Yay! Ok I want…" Harriet thinks looking at all of the toppings Jackson had laid out on the picnic table. "Sauce, pepperonis, green peppers, pineapple and so much cheese!" Harriet decides.

"You and your mama with pineapple on you pizzas." Jackson laughs as he hands Harriet the spoon to spread the sauce on her pita.

Once their pitas are made Jackson starts a fire and cooks the pitas over it while Harriet watches on intrigued.

"Daddy these are the bestest thing I've ever had!" Harriet squeals sauce all over her face and joy in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it!" Jackson says helping Harriet to clean up. "Before the sun sets you should pick out our sticks for roasting marshmallows! There's a pile of stickers near the tent, why don't you go find us the two best ones while I clean up and get the fire ready?" Jackson suggests.

"Yay s'mores!" Harriet exclaims as she scampers off to find the best sticks she can.

A few minutes later Jackson has the dinner stuff cleaned up and is stoking the fire for s'mores when he hears Harriet call out his name followed by loud sobs of crying. Jackson stops what he's doing and heads off in the direction of Harriet's crying. He finds Harriet on the ground gripping her knee, two long sticks strewn close to her. When he reaches her Jackson sits down in front of her, sweeping the curls from her face with one hand and reaching for her knee with the other "What happened sweetheart?" he asks rolling up her pant leg.

"I found sticks and was running fast to get them back to the fire and tripped on a rock" Harriet says through hiccuping sobs.

"Aw bug that's not fun, you've cut your knee pretty good. I'm sure it hurts but it's nothing daddy can't fix up real quick." Jackson sympathizes placing a kiss on the top of Harriet's head. Giving Harriet the two sticks she found to take back to the fire he picks her up and takes her back to the main area setting her down on the picnic table. He quickly grabs the first aid kit from the vehicle and returns to patch up his daughter's knee. "Let's get this cleaned up so we can enjoy our s'mores! You have some dirt in there so I have to clean it out and then you'll be good as new." Jackson explains wiping the remaining tears from Harriet's face. "This will sting a little but I'll be quick I promise." Jackson says washing the cut with water before wiping it cut with some hydrogen peroxide. Harriet whimpers and Jackson quickly applied a patch of gauze under a band-aid before she instinctively pulls away. "All done sweetpea, you're ok!" I may have to charge you overtime though." Jackson chuckles kissing Harriet's forehead.

"Thanks daddy. Can we have s'mores now?" Harriet asks

"I think you've more than earned some s'mores" Jackson says as he gathers the chocolate, graham crackers and marshmallows and brings them over to the fire pit, Harriet seated safety in proximity to the fire.

Jackson teaches Harriet the trick of putting your chocolate on the graham cracker and letting them sit on the rocks that from the fire pit so it gets warm as well as how to toast marshmallows to golden perfection. They sit around the campfire enjoying the s'mores, watching the sunset and Harriet tells Jackson about all the exciting things that go on in the life of a six year old. Eventually Harriet ends up snuggled into Jackson who is sitting on a camping chair enjoying the flickering fire and quiet time with his daughter. When the mosquitoes become too much to be outside Jackson carries Harriet to the tent and zips them both safely inside.

A few hours later Jackson is awoken by Harriet shaking him "Daddy, daddy, dadddy!"

"What's wrong Hattie?" Jackson asks groggily.

"There are so many spooky sounds and it's so dark. I'm scared. Can we go home?" Harriet whispers.

Jackson slowly wakes up and notices the nocturnal animals and wind together are making lots of noise around their tent.

"Sweetpea, you're ok I promise. This is the fun part of camping. The animals that sleep during the day are out making memories with their families just like you and I did today. They won't hurt us, they're just eating and exercising like we did. About the dark though...you're right it is pretty dark in here." Jackson agrees sitting up.

He reaches towards the roof of the tent and unzips a flap that reveals an opening in the top of the tent. It's covered in mesh to prevent bugs from getting in but does allow for the moonlight and stars to be seen from the tent. "It's a super clear night so we can see the stars and not worry about rain. Watching the stars is one of daddy's favourite parts of camping, and see it's not as dark now." Jackson says. "Want to see some cool shapes in the stars?" Jackson asks and Harriet nods excitedly, moving towards Jackson and laying her head on his chest.

Stroking a hand comfortingly through her curls Jackson starts to point out all the different constellations he can remember and he continues to excitedly talk about the stars until he hears rhythmic snoring coming from his daughter. With that Jackson places her back on her side of the tent, so grateful as he tucks her in to have had such an incredible time making memories with his daughter. Jackson can't help but be so thankful for his daughter and her incredible mother and the amazing journey they've all been on together. Even though he may have not had a traditional childhood he is so glad he can create one for his daughter and pass on to her life experiences and lessons he learned in less conventional ways. With feelings of gratefulness and contentedness Jackson happily closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
